Chasing Sunrise
by thephoenixflewsouth
Summary: I'm the prince, you're the princess, let us ride to the horizon and chase the sunrise. --A Channy Story. Chad/Sonny
1. I Don't Wanna Be In Love

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 1: I Don't Wanna Be In Love

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

Kill me. Kill me _now_.

Can't you see I'm in pain?

Can't you see that I'm never going to see her ever again?

Ugh. Kill me. Kill me _now_.

I don't wanna be in love. Love sucks. Love is overrated. Love. Love. Love is what I need. But no. I don't wanna be in love.

I went over to Chuckles City for a laugh. It was their last episode on air, and I stood at their prop house, waiting for it to end. It seemed long for me, but I bet it felt short for them. It was their last day in Chuckles City. It was soon to be over.

"Chad?" Sonny took off her white gloves from their last sketch.

"Sonny." I said plainly.

"What are you doing here?" she sat on the couch, and so did I.

"I wanted to say goodbye. You know, so the last words frome me would be _goodbye_, not _fine_."

"Fine." she said.

"Fine. Oh great. We're doing it again." I sighed. "Good bye." I stood up and started walking away.

"Wait!" she hollered. "I have something for you." she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

_Flash._

"Wait!" she hollered. "I have something for you." she grabbed a small wrapped box and told me it was for me. Hmph. I would have prefered the what happened in my thoughts.

I opened the box, and I pulled out the lemon scented air freshener that she just gave me. "Wow, an air freshener."

"You know, for your new car." she grinned, hoping I would love it.

"Uh, thanks. I wish I would have gotten you something."

She came closer and kissed me. "You don't have to."

_Flash._

That didn't really happen. But I sorta wish it did. "It's okay, Chad. You don't really have to fet me anything."

"So I guess this is a farewell?" I said hoping that it wouldn't be a goodbye.

"Not necessarily." she said truthfully.

"I better go. Last scene for the day." I told her. She nodded. I looked away. She started sobbing. I went in to comfort her.

_Flash._

That didn't happen either. She sobbed, but I went away. I was not the person that she needs right now. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. The Frenemy. The monster who lives next door.

I went out and caught up with Portlyn and her current boy-toy, Arnold, her new love interest on the Falls. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Arnie just told me a hilarious joke and I laughed so hard that I spit out my diet cola." she said. Gross.

"Okay, actually, I don't care." I said and rushed towards Set B. I browsed through my script and started shooting.

"Oh, Mackenzie, I love you but not in that way."

"Lena, you make everything in my world a better place for me. You're the one who makes me, me. Lena, you complete me. Don't let it go." I held her hand tight.

"I can't do this, Mackenzie. You have to let me go. Father had arranged me with someone, and I can't disobey his orders." she looked into the dusk sky.

"But is this what the heart wants? Is this what you want?" I looked into her eyes.

She merely stared into my eyes for more than ten seconds.

"AND CUT! That's a wrap. You can go now. Sleep well. Tomorrow, we'll start shooting the final episode of the season!" the director rose from his chair and grabbed his clipboard, heading out. I watched the replay of what I just did. It was a little hard to do, 'cause I can't stop thinking of Sonny. I don't wanna be in love. I will vow to myself that if it isn't Sonny Munroe, walk away.

__________o0o__________

I couldn't stop sobbing. I watched him go, and that was more painful. I got a job offer and my mom/agent/manager said yes to it, without saying what it is. I listened to my iPod, then I remembered the time when I staged a prom that I didn't even go to, but Chad stayed and we danced together, listening to the music on his iPod.

I long for the news when I got home. Mom was all smiley when she was starting to tell me. "You got a big job offer, my little sunshine!" Mom sat down after jumping up and down.

"Mom. Just tell me already!"

"You are the leading lady in—"

"In what?"

"In..." she prolonged it.

"Please tell me already!"

"Mackenzie Falls! You start tomorrow, on their final episode!" she said and I widened my eyes.

"You're kidding."

"No. Isn't this exciting? You don't have to leave Condor studios just yet!" mom smiled in excitement. I stared blankly into space. That means I'd have to work with—

Chad. Dylan. Cooper.

Great. Fantastic. Horrible. I don't wanna be in love. I don't wanna fall for _Mackenzie_. I vow to myself that I will never fall in love with CDC.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, this is the end of Chapter one. If someone noticed I named this chapter "I don't wanna be in love" after the song, give yourself a round of applause. It is right.

So here's the story if you didn't understand that. Chad was beating himself up because he knows he'll never see Sonny again. So he visits chuckles city for one last time. Chad kept seeing what he wants to see, and realizes reality afterward.

Then Sonny was still sad about the end of So Random. She was then told the good news that her mom thinks is good news. Sonny was shocked, but sort of relieved she won't be leaving Condor studios just yet.

If you got all that, give yourself another round of applause.

It's rather short, but it's good enough. I'll be posting chapter 2 by next week. Thanks for reading!

-** thephoenixflewsouth**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sonny With a Chance and iPods by the Apple company.


	2. Sonny, Go Fish

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 2: Sonny, Go Fish.

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

Okay. It'll be okay. Sonny Munroe, wake up!

And I woke up, from nothingness, my dream was dreamless. I sat up.

Mommy, please tell me that it's not true. Please tell me "M. Falls" is just a dream.

"It's not a dream, honey. It's real." Mom grinned. I was screaming inside.

"Mom, do I have to go?" I lied back down unhesitatingly covered my face with the pillow.

"Don't put this pillow over your head." she removed the pillow. "You are going there, okay. It'll be great. It's on its final two seasons. It'll be a snap. It's great for your resume." she brushed my hair with her fingers.

I took a bath, got dressed, and ate breakfast. Before I knew it, I was in Stage 2, the Mackenzie Falls set. I was surprised to see some certain people there, including Marshall. "Oh, hey Sonny!" he waved, stuffing himself with a jelly-filled donut in his hand.

"Marshall?" I said curiously.

"Yes, I know. I'm now working here too. They recently fired the assistant director, so I filled in! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Marshall. Really great." I looked at him with a faint "unsatisfied" smile.

"They were so glad when I gave them tapes of your work in So Random. They're laughing their pants off!"

"That's how I got the job?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Pretty much. Here's your first script. I arranged for you to take a tour with—" he said and I leaned left.

"OMG. Tawni!" I rushed to her and she cheered.

"Well, surprise." he said feeling unsatisfied.

"You're working here too?"

"Well, for a few episodes. I'm just a guest star and guess who I'm playing." she looked into my eyes.

"Who?" I said, boggled by the thought.

She leaned in and whispered: "Chad's cousin."

"No way!" I dropped my jaw.

"But that's not the worst part. In Scene 6, you have to—" she bit her lip looking at me.

"Have to do what?" I asked worryingly. I looked at Chad as he walked towards us and waved.

"Hey guys." he said.

I dropped my jaw again, "No. Are you serious?" I looked instantly at Tawni. She merely nodded, oh god. No. No. No. This can't be happening.

"Everyone to set B!" Martial yelled. Tawni put her arm around me and we walked to set B together. I browsed through my lines again, as being this was the last scene of this season.

"I've got to go Mackenzie. Tomorrow, I leave for Helsinki tomorrow. This is a _good bye_, Mackenzie, not a _hello_." she moved away grudgingly. Mackenzie stared at her light steps moving away, vanishing.

"Mackenzie." I said. He turned around.

"Erin." he said smoothly and smiled. We walked towards each other. Lena stopped to look. It was the eyes of jealousy that took over.

"Mackenzie, I missed you so much." I said. Bleh. Who writes this stuff?

"Erin, the last time I saw you was when we were in 4th Grade." He held me closer.

"Wow, you look—amazing." he gazed at me like there was nothing left to look at and stroked my hair.

I merely grinned and watched that Lena girl strut out of sight in the foggy mist. "And cut! That's a wrap!" Martial said holding that cone thingy. Thank God it's over.

________o0o________

"You can let go of me now, Chad." she said, sort of looking appalled. I let go and walked away. God, I love her. Every scent, every look, every bit of her makes me feel like I'm in Heaven. That scene was amazing, something I wished would be made real. You know— the love of my life calling me from behind right after something painful happens. But this is real. Not that. None of that can never happen. That stuff only happens in fairy tales.

"Hey, Chad." Portlyn smiled.

"Hi Portlyn." I replied. She switched places from my left to my right.

"Dude, don't space out on me. I can see you, you know. What's up?" she started walking backwards.

"The sky."

"Not that kind of up," she chuckled. "I mean what's up with the sad disposition? You're bringing me down with all this negative energy." She moved her hands around in the air which I don't really get.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Whatever." she walked away.

"It's Sonny." I blurted out, I hate it when she does that.

"I thought you were over her." Portlyn sat on the nearest bench. I sat with her.

"Honestly, I'm not." I told her. "She just keeps reeling me in."

"Then cut off the finshing line." she said.

"But what if I don't want her to stop fishing. I just want her to be mine."

"I'm saving you the heart break, Chad. It's either you'll end up in her possession and she'll end up in yours, or she'll just cook you up and eat what's left of you." She looked away for a moment. "But if you truly loved her, I guess there's no stopping you."

"What am I gonna do?"

"You'll think of something." she stood up. "After all, you are Chad Dylan Cooper."

"What about Tawni? She's probably gonna hunt me down." I said with a little shakiness.

"Then be the first to use your gun." she stuck her hand out, I held it and stood up.

"What if—" I discontinued.

"Stop asking questions."She put her index finger softly on my lips. "Like I said, you'll think of something." then she removed it and walked away. God, I may never understand girls.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey Guys! How is it? It's short again, I know. :)

Well, I hope you understand the stuff Portlyn is saying. It's mostly symbolism. I hope you knew what I was trying to say.

I'm starting to feel that this part of the story is a one-sided relationship, that only Chad is in. But trust me, this will be a two-sided relationship.

Help me God, I'm having writer's block. But I will update soon, so watch out. Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	3. Misconceptions

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 3: Misconceptions

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

Lunch at the commissary lifted my spirits, after seeing the Chad sandwich on almost every table. Every table, except Sonny's. God, she's beautiful.

I concentrated more on our table, but had glances every now and then. Portlyn kept clinging to Arnold and Skyler kept playing with his food. Chastity then came in with her dog in that cage thingy. She never goes anywhere without her Papillon.

"Here's some food for you, Princess Jingles." Chastity said giving her Papillon the small plater of steak. I glanced again on Sonny, having a fun time talking to Tawni, like old times when Chuckes City was still on air.

"Dude, what—or maybe— who are you looking at?" Ferguson lightly shoved my left shoulder. I turned around looking at him straight in the eye.

"No one." I seemed a little high-strung saying this.

"Chill, man." his smile grew wider. "I know you're looking at Munroe."

"Did Portlyn tell you?" I immediately asked.

"No, you just seemed that way since the first time you saw her. You know— when she was still a Random." he removed my hand off my shoulder and began eating steak again. I glanced back and watched her burst her melodious laugh when Tawni told her something. Tawni then looked at me, wondering where I was looking at, and I turned to listen to Marta's story. That was close.

---o0o---

Tawni came over to my dressing room to talk about the misguided glance. But I had prepared an alibi.

"So, why were you looking at us? Going to torture us, are you? Or maybe torment us with something utterly gross that would probably ruin my perfect hair..." she sort of cried.

"I'll explain."

"You better."she stared with her arms folded.

"I—liked—your—watch?" I said. Well, that was awkward. I really didn't think this through.

"My watch?" Tawni flashed her watch and put on that _Chad's-acting-all-weird-face _again.

"Yeah. It's cute." Just keep smiling Cooper, you'll get through this.

"Really?"

"I like your hair though." I replied.

"Oh, really, thank you!" she twirled her hair and started to babble about her long wavy blonde hair. Then I slowly backed away. She barely noticed, she brushed her hair as she kept talking about her hair. We were to start filming for the new season.

I sat in a comfy lounge chair, listening to my the messages father had left me on the answering machine. Penelope suddenly barged into the room wearing her blue plaid mini-skirt and a pale blue blouse to match. "Hey Mackenzie." she smiled. "I brought the new models of bottles for your water company to choose." Then she flashed her new gold charm bracelet as she laid it on the table in front of me. Wow, 6 karats.

"Uh, thanks, Penelope." I said. "You can go now."

"Why rush?" she then pushed me back onto the lounge chair. I sat there as she sat on my lap and put her arm around me.

"Mackenzie, come on. Lena left for Helsinki. Why don't you give _us_ a chance?" she grimaced.

"No and get off of me, Penelope. It could never be. Business is strictly business." I pushed her away.

"But— Mackenzie." her grimace turned into a frown.

"That's enough. Now, the butler will escort you out. Say hi to him for me, will you?" I watched her walk away.

"You'll regret this someday, Mackenzie! Just you wait! You, Chloe and Portlyn will suffer until you're mine." she faded away.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" Marshall said. "Great take, Macke— I mean, Chad." he patted me on the shoulder. "See, you even convinced me that you were Mackenzie." he added.

I smiled back but I was speechless. Then I realized that I couldn't be Sonny's Mackenzie. And she couldn't be my Erin. It's just a sad fate.

__________o0o__________

I was on break in my new dressing room. It was larger than what I had in So Random and I didn't have to share it with anyone. I turned up the stereo and danced to the beat. I kept dancing, until the sweat started to roll down my face. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Chastity, the girl who plays Chloe on the show.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dance party, but I'm here to set some rules." she said. I sat down on the velvet couch and wiped off the sweat with a towel that was set on the coffee table. She moved in slowly, and simply stood there by the place I put the tv. "I know you're into Chad." she folded her arms.

"I— what? Chad? No—" I corrected her.

"Don't bother hiding it, newbie." she sat on the coffee table.

"Hiding what? I don't have feelings for Chad." I replied inadvertently and involuntarily.

"Make sure of that. Chad is mine and mine alone. K?" she said.

"Yeah. Sure." I agreed. I really don't have feelings for him."

"Good. Then, we'll get along just fine." Chastity smiled evilly. It creeped me out as she walked away. I walked to Set G and watched Tawni act.

"You, newbie! Come 'ere." Penelope said.

"What do you want from me?" Grace said.

"You ask me? 'What do _I _want?' you Mackenzie-stealer!" she said angrily. Portlyn was gesturing her not to hurt her, because she knew who she was. But Penelope kept letting out her rage on her. "I see you two on Calibur way giggling like there's no tomorrow. You've been spending a lot of time lately..."

"Me, Mackenzie-stealer? Ha! You've got to be kidding. I'm his cousin." Grace replied. Then the dramatic music played.  
"Well, I don't believe you."the dramatic music played even louder. Then Mackenzie happened to walk by.

"There you are Grace! So, girls, you've met my cousin, Grace, she'll be in town for a few weeks." he smiled. Grace smiled evilly as Penelope dropped her jaw.

"And cut! That's a wrap!" the director said. There's just so much drama!

"How was I?" Tawni asked, flipping her hair.

"You were awesome!" I said, hugging her. After 7 years in the biz, she's finally accepting hugs from me. We went over to the snack table together and grabbed a bottle of water. I took a first gulp.

"So, what's up with you and Chad?" Tawni said. I spit out the water sideways, accidentally spitting at that fat man pushing a cart. "Sorry for the spit-take!"I whispered to him.

"Again, what's up with you and Chad?" Tawni emphasized the word Chad.

"Which Chad? Chad Michael Murray? Chad Kroeger? Chad Lowe?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." she said, unhesitatingly. I gasped like what we used to do when we hear his name. "Sonny! Could you just answer the question?"

"Sorry, well we're just friends. No, enemies. No, friends. No, Frenemies. Yeah, that's the word. Frenemies." I replied.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"What's with the third degree?" I asked.

"Sonny!" her temper rose again.

"Sorry. I don't have feelings for him." I said plainly.

"Okay. At least we've been established that." Tawni replied.

"Everyone keeps telling me that. Should I have feelings for him?" I asked.

"Sonny. You ask yourself that. I can't answer it for you, because honestly, you're a cute couple." she said. I looked at her, wondering if some other person had inhabited Tawni's body. "Just saying." she added.

"You're completely okay with this?" I raised my eyebrow then stared at her until she answered.

"Sonny, just do what you have to do and promise me you'll tell me if you do end up together." she gave a faint smile, and looked into my eyes. She was turning out to be more like Lucy nowadays.

"That might never happen." I smiled back and we chuckled together.

---o0o---

When I got home, I combed my hair and brushed my teeth— even if I didn't eat dinner yet. I looked at myself, discontented with what I have. Maybe some part of me is falling for the living epitome of teen drama. But, it could never happen.

Just then, I imagined him behind me. How do I look with him by my side? It looked good. Great even. I gazed into his sparkling blue eyes, those as blue as the sea. And pretended to stroke my fingers into his lush golden hair. I liked it. But is he the one for me?

I walked out of the bathroom, trying to get some sense into me. Mom was already tuning in to Mackenzie falls. What the heck. I'll watch.

"Don't you think it's awesome that you're working in Mackenzie Falls?" mom grinned.

"Yeah." I said honestly. "I absolutely _love_ it."

* * *

**A/N:** So here's another chapter that you've all been waiting for.

I'm sorry if this chapter was a little crappy because I haven't got a clue on how to write this. So... I heard the new season of SWAC will be showing soon. I can't wait.

There's not much of Channy yet, but just you wait (both in this fan fic and SWAC itself).

God, let there be Channy... and ideas to this story.

If you guys would suggest what would happen next in this story, I would be happy to include some. It would help me a lot. Thanks!

-Kim


	4. Thinking of You

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 4: Thinking of you

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

_Thursday (Morning?)._

"Hello?"my voice echoed in my dressing room. I thought someone was in here. So I turned on the TV and saw Chad's face on the Entertainment Channel. And the News. And then Mackenzie Falls. He's on every channel. I turned it off. It was getting on my nerves.

I lied down on the lounge chair, then music played. That romantic song— it sounds familiar. Oh— it was— umm— Two is Better Than one by Boys Like Girls, featuring Taylor Swift. But the thing that makes me wonder is that I didn't turn on the stereo. Then I realized, it's not from the stereo. The sound became louder as it got closer. I sat up, and turned around. It was Chad.

"Chad, you scared me. You could have given me a coronary." I said.

Chad snickered. "Sonny, you can be so funny." he put down the boom box on the table.

"Of course I am. You should know that by now, Cooper." I paused and stood up. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"Nothing really." he smiled. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." he combed my hair with his fingers. It felt nice.

"Okay." I gulped. Then I took a step back. "Chad, are you _flirting_?"

"Is that what you want me to do?" he replied, stroking his finger softly on my face.

"Well, I don't know really." I said startlingly.

Chad kissed my forehead and it felt good. "Really, Sonny. Really?"

"Chad." I whispered.

He lightly put his finger on my lips. "Shh. You talk to much." he said. We slowly leaned to kiss then...

"Sonny. Wakey-wakey! You slept on the couch again." Mom shook my shoulder and stroked my hair with her fingers. My eyes opened.

"What happened?" I said.

"You slept on the couch. That's pretty much it." mom said.

"Really, mom. Really?"

"That's what happened." Mom got a little frustrated. I am now 23, and still living with my mother.

---o0o---

I drove my new Mercedes to work. It was a gift from Condor Studios for finally joining Mackenzie Falls. There was barely any traffic, I got to work earlier than usual. Upon entering, I received a call from Zora.

"Hey Zora." I picked up my phone.

"_Hello my fellow Earthling! What's up over there at the Falls?"_ Zora asked.

"Nothing much. Still the same old Chad. Tawni's still fixing her hair. Marshall is still Marshall." I replied back.

"_Well that's good. Hey, guess what?"_

"What?"

"_I told you to guess!"_ Zora said loudly.

"You got a talking pony." I replied

"_No, not yet, I'm still looking for one. Guess again."_

"You met aliens."

"_I've done that, but that's not it. Guess again."_ she replied.

"You were shipped in a box with a monkey."

"_God, Sonny, you suck at this game."_ she retorted. _"I'm now a judge on American Idol."_

"You're kidding." I said.

"_What do you think of me? A liar? Well, you're wrong. To think I was going to invite you to my party."_ she said snobbishly.

"I'm sorry, Zora."

"_Fine, you can come to my party. Bring a guest if you like."_ she added. _"Ooh. Got to go, Sonny. I'm going swimming with Luis Cruikshank."_

"But when's your— crap, she hung up on me." I said.I continued on inside. Tawni texted me to go to the commissary. Good. Some breakfast. Chad was just ahead of me, going to the commissary too. He was texting. I wonder who though. My cell phone rang. It said: _Stop stalking me. -Chad_

"I'm not stalking you." I told him, walking right beside him.

"Fine." he said lightly.

"Fine." I replied. And then he didn't bother to put in more _fine's _in there.

"Eggs Benedict, please." I now know you can get food that's not on the menu because I'm now at the _Falls_.

"Here you go dearie." the lunch lady smiled. I like her now. She used to be an old hag.

I sat at Tawni's table, the table we "Randoms" used to sit in. Tawni continued on with the bite wipe and gloss technique.

"Did you get Zora's invitation?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah. When is it?"

"Saturday night. You wanna carpool a limo?" she offered.

"Sure. Pick me up 'kay?" I replied. "Did you dream of something last night?" I finished my eggs benedict.

"Tawni town." we both said. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well," I gulped. "I dreamed about Chad."

She gasped. "Chad? Which one? Chad Michael Murray? Chad Kroeger? Chad Lowe?"

"Tawni, Chad Dylan Cooper. CDC. Chad. Mackenzie." I said briskly.

"Oh," she paused. "You know what they say, that when you dream about someone, that someone is thinking of you."

"Chad? Thinking of me? Ha. That's a laugh." I said. "I've had a dream about Justin Bieber, but he doesn't know me, how would he be thinking of me?" I retorted.

"Well, then you're his type of girl." she replied.

"I have a question, do you still live with your mother?"I slipped in another topic. I was getting uncomfortable.

"No, I moved out like two and a half years ago." she glossed her lips.

"Oh." I nodded lightly that people could have barely noticed.

__________o0o__________

_Thursday (Morning?) again..._

I looked through the horizon, and I saw my grandmother— who had been long dead— looking for me. I ran to her, hugging her. She's the one who truly cared for me, not even my parents cared for me. "I missed you grandma." I whispered to her ear.

"I missed you too, my grandson. What troubles you?" she said sweetly.

"Honestly, I'm torn between love and hate." I replied.

"Well why don't you go to the well of wisdom? That's what you used to do when you were confused, as a little child. That's where you made all your wishes and told all your stories. Believe me, the well would probably be your best friend." she grinned.

I laughed. Yeah, the well was my best friend. That's what I did, when I went to grandma's old house in Napa. I decided to go there, to make a wish.

"I wish, oh I wish, I wish Sonny would be mine. I wish Sonny loved me back. I wish Sonny would know that I loved her too." I said to myself, kneeling by the well, and throwing a penny to fall in to the well as an offering.

"Hey there." I heard a voice coming from behind me.

"You never seem to fail me, well of wisdom." I told it.

"Chad." she said softly.

"Sonny," I turned around. "I—" I came closer.

"I know." She leaned in to kiss me and—

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ The alarm clock woke me. I put it on snooze, then I went out on the terrace and I looked around.

---o0o---

I sat on a bench outside the set and I got a text from a guy named Nico. Who's Nico? Oh right— once a random. It said: _Am now radio dj and interviewer (like Ryan Seacrest). Would like you to be first guest to be interviewed. I need an all out famous guy to do this, so that people will tune in to me and possibly you (if you agree). What would you say? Text me back if interested._

I got up and walked to the commissary. I texted him back: _Okay, I'll do it. When will it be on?_

He texted back. _Saturday morning. Don't be late. Thanks Chad._

I glanced at my back. It was Sonny. My heart skipped a beat. It's Sonny Munroe. Crap. So I texted her: _Stop stalking me. -Chad_ Then her cell phone rang.

"I'm not stalking you." she walked by my side.

"Fine." I replied.

"Fine." she said. I walked away faster.

I got some turkey ham and eggs for breakfast and I sat at the Falls Table. Ferguson and Portlyn were the only ones sitting in this table with me.

"I dreamed about a party which I decided to crash last night." Ferguson ate his special porridge.

"Cool. I dreamed about Arnold, and we had a date under the moonlight last night." Portlyn replied.

"Oh, do you know what they say, when you dream about someone, they're thinking of you?" Ferguson said. So, was Sonny thinking of me? Did she really think of me?

"Really? That's so sweet of Arnold to think of me." Portlyn smiled. "But I also dreamed that Zac Efron was playing the violin for us and he barely knows me. Nor do I know him." she added.

"Then you're his type of girl." he said. Could this be fate? Was Sonny thinking of me? Am I her type of guy?

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys! How was it? I put in some Channy, even if they were just dreams.

I sort of got this idea from my classmate who asked about our dreams and told us that when you dream about someone, they're thinking of you and if you don't know that person in your dream, let's say Nick Jonas was in your dream, you're his type. I don't really know if this is true, but it's nice when someone thinks of you.

I hope you enjoyed that. Well, guess what. It's almost Valentine's day. Have you found your Valentine yet?

Well anyways, thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon... :)

-Kim


	5. TIC

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 5: T.I.C. (Tawni is Creepy)

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

Breakfast was over. I rehearsed my lines for Scene 6. My favorite scene.

Why was it so great? Sonny's there. That's why. Moreover, she kisses me. Yeah, I've been waiting for this. Seriously, I have.

Sonny looked as beautiful as the morning horizon. The make-up artists were just about to put some make-up on her. But she already looks beautiful without it. Sonny, someday, you'll be mine.

"Everybody! Places!" Marshall said. "Lights. Camera. Action."

I placed myself by the bench, and stared at the sky. Erin was sneaking up behind the bushes. "Erin, I can still see you." I smiled.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." she smiled back and sat beside me. "How's life around here when I was gone?"

"A lot gloomier. Penelope is planning to sabotage Chloe, Portlyn was trashed by some hobo, Devon's still mad at me and Trevor is still playing golf with a twist he says."

"Wow, seven years away and this place has changed."

"Yeah. Actually, it's nine years." I corrected her.

"You've been counting?" she stroked my hair.

"Well, yeah. I counted the days you're not here. You were my best friend, and before Trevor, it was you."

__________o0o__________

He leaned in, but I didn't. Tawni was there— watching me. It was creepy beyond all belief. I pushed him away, I just couldn't do it, especially when Tawni's watching me. It gives me the chills. But I really did want to do this for some reason. I just couldn't do it when she's around.

We've repeated this scene over and over again, I involuntarily pushed him away. Marshall was getting concerned.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that— I don't think we should do the kiss scene just yet. It's too soon." I replied, even regretting some part of it.

"Uh. That's too bad Sonny. Well, we'll think about it. We'll see if the writers agree. But for now, let's do the other scenes. Okay?" Marshall gave a faint smile.

"Thanks Marshall. Thanks for understanding." I added.

"Everybody at Set A for Scene 3!" Marshall said.

Tawni creeped up to me and said: "You okay?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she said.

"I'm fine." I reassured her, without reassuring myself.

"Okay. You want to do something now?" she smiled.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?" I smiled too.

"I don't know. I was hoping you had something in mind." she walked faster, I laughed and tried to catch up.

__________o0o__________

"God Sonny. Why?" I mumbled to myself after the seventeenth take. Damn. That sucks. Is it me? Is it my breath? I've been waiting for this for a long time, but now, I'm just embarrassed to show my face to my co-stars.

I saw Tawni just staring at me. Ugh. It's so creepy! But I'm just guessing this is why she pushed me away. God, Tawni. Why do you torture me Tawni?

They played scrabble. I humbly watched behind the sidelines. But I warn you, I'm not a stalker, even though I feel like it. Sonny seemed _partially_ happy, not fully. The game finished. Then I walked in and helped Sonny clean up.

"Hey, need help?" I asked.

"Not really." she returned some of the pieces into the box.

"Well, too late." I girmaced. She touched my hand accidentally. It felt nice.

"Thanks anyway." she said, picking up the box, putting it on the shelf and moved away.

"Wait." I said. Sonny looked back. "I need to ask you something."

"Is it about earlier?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." I retorted.

"Oh, okay. Well— I can't talk about it right now." she rushed and turned away.

"But—" the door slammed on me. I sighed and sat down. God, women can be so unfathomable. Marshall called us to scene 6 again. I hope Sonny changed her mind.

"So Sonny, the writers thought you were right. It is too soon for thr kiss scene. Here's the re-written scene." Marshall handed it out to us. Crud, we just stare at each other. Sonny smiled as she looked at the script. I nudged her a little.

"Why did you change the script?" I said softly.

"I didn't change the script. I just suggested something." she went away.

"Sonny, is there something wrong?" I held her arm, restraining her from moving away.

"Why do you think there's always something wrong? Why can't you see that you're not the only writing genius around here. They don't necessarily need to follow your pretentious ways to make yourself look good." she retorted and pointed her finger to my chest. I stared her move away angrily and felt bad for doing so. I knew it was a bad idea. Bad, very bad idea.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the long update, I've got a lot going on.

This chapter is short and crappy, but I decided to write chapter 6 so there would be an immediate continuation to this chapter. I promise you that Chapter 6 is waaaay better.

We'll I hope you like it!

-Kim


	6. Party! Party! Party!

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 6: Party! Party! Party!

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

The breeze blew gently on the sidewalk of Rodeo drive. I was window shopping, until I found something I really wanted to wear for Zora's party tonight. I went inside and looked at the price. As all beautiful things are, they're expensive. I absolutely love this baby pink cocktail dress with ruffles flowing to the bottom. It felt soft and nice. I know I should have enough money to purchase this, but I'm saving up for a new place. A nice apartment of some sort.

This sales lady came up to me with a big smile. "Miss, you are our one millionth customer!" she smiled even wider.

"Oh, that's nice." I replied.

"We're going to give you a present of your choice! And, oh yeah. Smile." she flashed her Polaroid at me. The picture came out of it and she put it aside. I thought of it and well I wanted that dress.

"Could I have this dress as your gift?" I asked and pointed at the pink cocktail dress.

"Sure." she nodded.

"Thanks." I was so ecstatic. I tried it on, it fits perfectly, then she removed that anti-theft device then put into the bag making that papery-sound.

---o0o---

It's 6 pm and I took out the dress out of the shopping bag. In the folded dress, a card stuck out of it. It said _"I'm Sorry." -Chad._

I opened the card it continued: _"I'm sorry for complaining and raising your temper. You're not really the millionth customer and they don't free gifts if you are the millionth customer. I paid for it, don't worry. Consider it my gift to you."_

Aww. That's nice of him. Which is weird...

I wore it with black tights. Fixed my hair and put on some lip gloss then someone knocks on the door. It's Tawni.

"OMG Tawni. You look great!" I complimented her.

She twirled her aquamarine spaghetti strap flowing party dress with silver lining on the seams and her long wavy blonde hair rebounded as she twirled. "Thanks. You look nice too and I so love your dress." she smiled. I grabbed my coat and closed the door. We rode on Tawni's limo. It was tight and awesome.

Zora's place was so nice. It looks Mexican, but it has a modern twist to it. "This is Zora's place?" I dropped my jaw.

"Yeah." she powdered her face.

"Does _she_ live with her mother?" I asked.

"I don't think so. She lives with her alpaca though." she put on more lip gloss.

I sort of tripped coming into the house. The stereo was on high and the party was hopping. I felt shrugs as I brushed through the crowd. This party is seriously tight— literally. I bumped into Grady at the living room. He seems to be working out...

"Hey Grady, you've been working out!" I smiled.

"Oh, well, thanks Sonny. Working in an action movie with Zac Efron has been tiring me out these days." he sighed and grabbed a shot. "How's life at the falls?"

"It's fine." I nodded and swayed.

"You waiting for somebody?" he asked.

"No one in particular," I lied. "Where's Zora?"

"Did you check the kitchen? She makes a mean T-bone steak." Grady replied. I turned to the kitchen.

"Thanks Grady!" I rushed. The sudden bursts of laughter crossed my ears. It was Nico busting some new jokes. Man, I miss So Random, when practically _this_ was everyday.

"Zora!" I hollered waiting for her reply.

"Steaks for everyone!" she said and everybody cheered. Grady even pushed me aside just to get a whiff of that steak. "Zora!" I said.

"What's up Sonny Bunny?" Zora replied, wearing bunny ears and a party dress like those in Alice in Wonderland.

"Nothing much. Great party by the way. This party's hopping." I told her. Zora smiled.

"Then why are you standing here talking to me for? Go, mingle, meet someone new." she pushed me to the dance floor. I stood in between some guys, who were all cute. But, no. I can't do this. I really can't.

"Hey, you look down." Cute guy no. 3 said lifting my chin up.

"Not really. I normally look this way." I said with a high pitched tone, which only means I lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive, but I would like a drink though."

"Come, I'll go with you." he said. "By the way, I'm Logan."

"Sonny." I merely said, taking a seat on the stool. Logan's eyes grew protuberant and widened in fact.

"You're Sonny, from So Random! You were so hilarious there. I was so crushed when it ended."

"So was I." I replied taking a sip of martini.

"I was such a big fan of yours. Plus, you were the prettiest one there." he smiled. I sighed.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"So, what's your new gig?" Logan questioned and drank something (I didn't know what it was called).

"Mack Falls." I replied, sipping again 'til it was finished. Then I refilled it.

"Ooh, I love Mack Falls!"

"Then you love everything." I giggled.

"Haha, funny." he sighed. "Hey, I gotta go. But I would like to go out with you sometime." he said. I wasn't surprised that he asked me out. I expected that. "Here," he handed me his phone "Put your number in. I'll call you." I took it and gave him my cell phone for him to put his.

"Here. I'll see you sometime." he smiled beautifully and gave me my cell. I looked at my contacts and he even took a picture of himself for the contact. It said Logan Lerman. Interesting, wasn't he the guy in Percy Jackson?

I've had some more drinks. And I started to feel drowsy. Then everything went black.

The next thing I knew, I was lying down on someone else's couch with a blanket covering me.

__________o0o__________

I was using my laptop somewhere near the living room of my apartment to keep an eye on Sonny. Sonny arose and looked around. I can't believe she already wore the pink dress. She seemed confused, probably because I brought her here.

"Where am I?" she asked drowsily.

"My apartment, which is more of a loft." I closed my laptop.

"Chad? How did I get here?"

"Well you dozed off, then I brought you here so you could rest." I replied.

"This is your place?" She stroked her hair aback.

"I think we established that a minute ago."

"Wait, were you at the party— moreover, were you even invited?" She interrogated me with her right index finger pointing at me.

"Yeah, we managed to crash it. Ferguson had a dream that this would happen. So, we decided to crash it."

"Hmph. Should have known." she said softly. "By the way, thanks for the dress."

"No problem." I whispered.

"Nice place you've got here." Sonny added.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled and put away my laptop.

"So, when do you decide to take me home?" she asked.

"Umm, what do you mean?"

"Yeah, when am I going home?" she looked frustrated.

"Not now, if I get you home now, the paparazzi might think that— we— you know—" I stuttered.

"What? I don't understand—"

"No, GAHHH! They might think— we were in bed—" I whispered.

"Ewww, gross!" Sonny squirmed.

"Exactly. Which is really bad for both of us." I added.

"But when do you plan to return me? Because I think the paparazzi will think I slept here if I go in the morning."

"We'll think of something," I massaged my forehead.

"_We_?" she said.

"Yeah, _we. _You come up with great ideas." I sat next to her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I've got an idea but I'm not sure if it's what you call 'great'" she said.

"I'll do anything you tell me, just— say it."

"Oh, is that right? If I tell you to kiss me, will you—" she said, but I kissed her on the cheek. She pulled away slowly, amazed that I'd take her orders. She gave a smile, which looked sort of confused.

"Like I said, I'll take orders. What's your plan?" I blushed and Sonny giggled.

"Well, you may or may not like it, but— here it is..."

In the morning...

Millions of paparazzi were standing waiting for us...

But we had a plan...

"How is this a plan? We're pretending to be an older couple, and this mustache is really itchy!" I murmured into her ear.

"I thought you were gonna take my orders, honey? Just— play along." she whispered and held my hand. She fixed her sun hat and her big shades. "See, they didn't notice us. Now, get in the car." I opened the door to my still unused BMW.

"Buckle up, dear, this is going to be a long ride." I replied. We stopped at McDonald's drive-thru for breakfast.

"I didn't know you eat from McDonald's." Sonny said happily.

"Yeah, well, that;s something new you know about me," I paused. "What do you want to eat?"

"Egg McMuffin."

"Good Morning sir, what would you like to order?" drive-thru lady said.

"My wife would like an egg mcmuffin, I just want a bagel." I smiled. Sonny chuckled.

"Drinks?" the lady smiled.

"Orange juice." we said.

"Alright then, your order will be in the next window."

I grabbed my wallet and Sonny looked in her purse. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it." I said.

We drove up to the next window. "Wife?"

"You said to play along." I replied. We chuckled some more.

"Here's your meal." The drive-thru guy said and we drove away.

"I can't believe we pulled this off." I said. Sonny bit on her mcmuffin.

"Haha. I told you we'd get this far."

"Yeah," I looked at her, and smiled. "yeah."

* * *

**A/N**: As you all know, I've got a lot going on.

Here's the latest addition to this story and I promise you I won't disappoint. I've had major writer's blockage the past two weeks. Then after I watched Starstruck, I had inspiration— at last!

This part is sort of similar to Starstruck— yeah, I just needed to add stuff in between the beginning and the end.

Anyway, how was your Valentine's?

And thanks to all who have been commenting and reviewing such wonderful reviews! I love to hear from you, even though it's just the same people over and over again. Thanks!

Well, anyways, Comment and Review! Thanks for reading!

-KiM


	7. Half of My Heart

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 7: Half of My Heart

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

"I've had a blast, Sonny." he told me, smirking as the he flashed his shades.

"Yeah. Same here." I paused. "But this doesn't change anything between us." I looked at him in all his Chad-ness.

"Yeah, I know. I realize that. Just friends." he said. Yeah, just friends.

We were approaching home and we were singing along to the songs on the radio that's blasting through the speakers. "_Don't stop— believing..._"

I laughed. It was fun, then I got home. "See yah, Sonny." Chad smiled.

"See you tomorrow." I said, getting out of the car. The wind was blowing through my dress, I'm not used to wearing these anymore, plus, I wasn't wearing the tights, so that the paparazzi would think differently. I felt heavy, because of all the accessories we were wearing. I borrowed some from Chad's neighbor, Hayden Panettiere. At least she wasn't mad at _me_.

I opened the door to my apartment and saw that mom hasn't get up yet. Good, that gives me time to take a shower and change clothes.

"Sonny, are you awake?" she knocked on my door.

"In the shower mom!" I replied, rinsing my hair.

"Well, alright. What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"I already ate breakfast. I woke up early."

"Fine. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." she added.

"Okay, mom." I thought she'd never leave. I changed into something laid-back and casual.

Mom was eating some toast and a sunny-side-up egg. "So, where were you last night? Well, I know you were a party, but it seemed like you never came home."

"Mom, don't fret. I came home late that's all. C'mon, the party was awesome."

"So, did you meet anyone?" she gossiped like as if a teenager.

"Actually yeah, his name is Logan."

"Oh my gosh. Logan Lerman." mom squealed.

"How d'you know?" I smiled.

"It's like written on your face."

Suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it, and it was Logan.

"_Hey Sonny. Glad you're up."_

"Hi Logan." Mom squealed some more, she's a big fan of Logan.

"_Hey, about that date..."_

"Yeah..." I pushed mom gently aside and moved this conversation to my room.

"_Can I pick you up tomorrow night, around seven?"_

"Umm, yeah, sure." it was an unsure sure.

"_But where do you live? I couldn't possibly pick you up if I don't know where you lived!"_ he panicked.

"Maybe I should meet you there." I replied.

"_That's probably a good idea, meet me at Bistro ala Français on Sunset Boulevard at seven."_

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Then we hung up.

__________o0o__________

God, yesterday was fun. I wish we could just relive that day. But I can't. I've got to move on, because today's a new day and I should make today more memorable. But how? It's impossible now.

I sat with Ferguson during breakfast. I watched him eat chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup, because I was too happy to eat. I smiled and zoned out every now and then, thinking about Sonny.

"So, you guys actually escaped the paparazzi pretending to be an older married couple? I should try that sometime." he said.

"Yeah. And we had a blast." I added.

"I'm guessing you wished that it was real." Ferguson chuckled.

"Haha. Very Funny." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, why are you waiting here? I thought you'd be with her by now."

"I can't just leave you here!" I pointed out.

"Yes, you can. See, there's Marta already." he pointed to Marta coming into the commissary. "By the way, David Henrie will be in Vancouver until Friday. Let's hang out on Saturday. It'll be fun." he added.

"Alright. Sounds great to me." I smiled and stood up and hurried to catch Sonny by the parking lot. God, she looks beautiful today. With her hair tied in a ponytail, she left me breathless. Wait, she was on the phone. I hid behind the bushes.

"I can't wait for our date tonight." she said... smiling. She was going on a date— with someone other than me. "I gotta go. I'll meet you there tonight."

Tawni met her at the entrance. I decided to 'overhear' their conversation.

"Ugh. I can't believe you met someone at Zora's paty and I didn't." Tawni pouted.

"Well, it surprised me too." Sonny replied.

"I also can't believe that you scored a date with Logan Lerman. You are so lucky... I wish I was you. Skandar Keynes never looked at me, then David Henrie never flirted with me, and Nick Jonas didn't even wink at me." Tawni frowned and fixed her lip gloss.

"Tawni, Skandar didn't look at you because he was busy talking to Zora. David Henrie was too busy flirting with Selena and Nick Jonas didn't even wink at you because he was being clingy to his new best friend, Emma Roberts." Sonny smirked.

"Anyway, I scored a new gig after the Falls on the lot so we can hang out on breaks and lunch." Tawni added.

"Really? Where? What show?"

"I'm going to be a judge on America's Next Top Comedian."

"That's great Tawni!" Sonny cheered.

"I know right! They just looked at my past record at So Random and offered me the job!"

That's enough information. To summarize it all, Tawni got a new job to follow after guest starring the Falls, Sonny met someone at the party and it was Logan Lerman.

What's he got that I don't besides the obvious? Well, let's see... First— he was Percy Jackson, the role I never got. Second— he's a box office hit and I'm stuck to drama. Lastly— he's got Sonny's heart. It hurt me terribly.

Sonny sat near set a before shooting. I sat next to her, just to talk.

"Hey, Sonny." I smiled.

"Hey Chad." she smiled back.

"I heard you were going on a date with Logan Lerman." I simply brought it up to the conversation.

She stroked her hair"Wow, the gossip train has started. But, yes. I am going on a date with him."

"Cool." I replied.

"Is there anything you want to know?" she asked.

"No, that's pretty much it." I said.

"Well, I better be off. I have to go to makeup before shooting."

"'Kay." I said. "See ya later."

She waved goodbye. I waved too.

Why does she make it so hard to live? She's got half of heart, and I know I can't live without it. I can't live without Sonny. She could keep it, and never let it go. It just needs to be loved, that's all. Half of my heart has a grip on the situation and it's got the right mind to tell you I can't stop loving you. It's just that I can't seem to tell you how much I love you. I love you Sonny Munroe. I really do.

__________o0o__________

I went home and changed clothes. I searched through my closet to look for another cocktail dress to wear. Then I saw the pink cocktail dress I wore to Zora's party, the one Chad had given me as an apology gift that came with a heart-felt card. I felt guilty— like something is beating me in the gut. But I'm still going on that date. I wore the second best dress I've got, it was a cherry red chiffon strapless cocktail dress— one I never wore.

Then I received a text message from Chad that said: _"Have fun on your date."_

That's the time that I really felt guilty.

But I grabbed my keys and left. I drove to meet Logan at the French Bistro. I parked the car then Logan opened the door for me. What a gentleman! Then we entered the bistro and got seated.

We ordered something simple— we're not really into these fancy things. He ordered some ratatouille and I ordered a fillet mignon. Then we started bursting into laughter. Jokes being tossed around and funny happenings. I can totally relate.

"So, how did you get into the Falls?" he asked.

"Well, my mom just told me that I got the job without even trying." I replied.

"Haha. I know the feeling. My agent just got me a movie deal without auditioning."

"That's cool. You should totally go for it."

"Are you uncomfortable?" he inquired. Damn. He noticed.

"Honestly, I feel like half of my heart still belongs to someone else." I honestly replied and looked at my plate.

"Oh." he sighed.

"But, don't fret. I feel like we have a future." I tried to smile it out. He gave an all out smirk on his face.

"You see a future?" he said.

"Do you?" I returned the question.

"Sort of." he told me.

---o0o---

I had a great time, but then I ignited the car, and turned on the radio, I heard Starstruck— Chad's first hit. I felt guilty all over again. It feels like half of my heart belongs to Chad. He stole it from me, along with my breath, my sight and my words. I really can't stop loving you. Half of my heart's got a real good imagination, and its got you. Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you, but that half won't do.

I love you Chad Dylan Cooper. I really do.

* * *

**A/N**: So, guys, what do you think?

To those of you who don't know, Skandar Keynes is the guy who plays Edmund Pevensie in Narnia the Lion the witch and the wardrobe as well as Prince Caspian.

I based this chapter on the song "Half of my Heart" by John Mayer featuring Taylor Swift. It's a really touching song.

Here's to Logan Lerman, the guy who plays Percy Jackson! I was influenced to include him to the story by my classmates who can't stop talking about him.

By the way, the Official "Poster" and "Banner" link can be found in my Fan Fiction profile, go check it out :)

I hope you enjoyed reading this. Comment and Review! :]

-KiM


	8. Resolutions

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 8: Resolutions

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

Yesterday, I watched Sonny move away from me and leave with someone else— symbolically. And it hurts.

Today, I made a resolution. And no, not the ones you make on new year's.

I made a resolution to find a way to be in Sonny's life more, where my presence is inveterate. She's worth everything I've got, and more. I love her. Love hurts, especially when love ain't with you, but with her and _Logan_.

---o0o---

I came in the same time as Sonny (with no sight of Tawni), so I caught up with her. None of the other Falls actors were here yet. Good for me.

"Hey Sonny, would you mind if I join you for breakfast?" I said.

"Umm. Okay..." she said with an awkward twitch in her eye. Yes, now I think about it, it really did seem weird. We walked together to the commissary as the slight breeze blows upon our faces. It was a good sign— for me.

She ordered an enchilada this early in the morning while I stuck to _my_ sandwich. Did I emphasize the word _my_ enough? [Yes, the me-sandwich] Then we sat on the used-to-be Random table, not on the Falls table.

"So, how was your date last night?" I asked. Sonny's eye's twitched.

"It was cool. It was a great night." her eyes never met mine, and she scarfed down on her enchilada. I looked at her and smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" I wondered. I was getting worried.

"Everyone keeps saying that," she breathed. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I have a lot in my mind lately." Clearly, I can see that.

"How was your night?" Sonny looked at me with a straight face and wiped off the sauce off her lips.

"It was lonely." I said honestly.

"Oh, sorry." she looked down on her plate.

"No, don't be sorry, I'm sort of glad you're concerned." I replied.

"Why all of a sudden, you'd like to sit with me?" she said, direct to the point.

"Nothing really, I had a feeling like I want to be with you today." I smirked, putting down the half of my sandwich on the plate. She smiled a bit wider, which made me happy.

I looked around at the faces of other people, wondering how they feel right now, Sonny caught my eye and wondered what I was doing, but I can tell you now, I have no idea what I was doing just then. Then, I realized, Tawni wasn't here, it made me wonder if she was coming to work or not, but I guess, it might be fate with Sonny.

"So, about that, would you like to do something this weekend?" she said.

"I would lov—" but when I turned to her, she was talking on the phone, with her beloved Logan. "Damn." I murmured to myself.

I turned away, that was awkward. _Munch down on __your__ sandwich, Cooper, munch it down before she notices something, _I thought.

She hung up on her phone, and inquired, "Did you say something?"

I looked at her and shook my head. Man, I wished that was me on the phone.

So, what now, Cooper? You're the prince in this story, she's the princess. Think it out, after all, I am Chad Dylan Cooper.

__________o0o__________

I decided to make a late new year's resolution for myself, I would make a new start.

I took half of the day off, and went around Los Angeles looking for a new apartment with Tawni, who asked if she could come along. Mom wasn't happy when I told her I wanted to move, but you know moms, they don't want to see their kids grow up.

We drove up to North Hollywood, somewhere near Zora's place. I checked out the loft available, but I didn't like it. I didn't like lofts on the ground floor, and it was too creepy, even Tawni was creeped out to look at her reflection in the mirrors— I know, I was surprised too.

We looked at another apartment in West Hollywood by Nico and Grady's place. Actually, it was in their building. The one we checked out was dark, unlike Nico and Grady's, which had a lot of light. I can't live like a bat. I turned it down and moved on to the last one on my list, Central Hollywood, the one near Tawni's, and I soon found out, also Chad's.

You might have noticed that I chose places where I was near my friends. I just missed them terribly and I wouldn't be able to live without them. Tawni gaped at the loft and said, "You should totally get this one."

"You think?" I replied. I mean— it is nice, almost as nice as Chad's place. It had a view of Hollywood, and the living room faces the full-wall glass windows and the walls were painted faint yellow and the ceiling was pure white. I thought to myself that it would be nice to live here. It's partially-furnished, so half of my problems were solved. This place came with the refridgerator, stove, dining table and a couch.

"You better hurry, Sonny, give your down payment already, who knows who might happen to take this place." Tawni reminded me. I grabbed the check book out of my purse and wrote a check, then gave it to the real estate agent. She smiled at me, and I cheered that I got the apartment.

Tawni cheered too, because we were going to live near each other. She lived in the next building, and Chad lived across me, a floor up, the penthouse. "I can't believe we're going to be neighbors!" she said happily.

---o0o---

I came home to see that mom had been sitting in the dining room sipping coffee with Logan. Crap. He should've called.

"Hey Son-shine. Logan's here." She grinned.

"I can see that mom." I replied, leaving my purse on the couch. I poured myself some coffee and sat next to Logan.

"So, have you found an apartment yet?" Logan said and looked at me.

"Yeah, actually, I have." I gently nodded.

"Cool." he smiled.

"Do you have any upcoming movies?" Mom asked Logan, taking another sip.

"I have, but they haven't told me any details about it though."

"That's nice." she replied.

Logan smiled and then held my hand, even if it was just a few seconds. "I better go. Here, I brought you something." he put his hand in his pocket and then gave me some chocolates, but they weren't just chocolate— they were the expensive French chocolate kind, and came a long with it was a charm for my charm bracelet— the one he saw me wearing on our first date, the one that Lucy gave me before she went to college in Amsterdam.

I added the charm in. This charm was a heart, with a letter S engraved on it. It was really sweet. Mom showed him the door, and when she closed it, she squealed like a teenage girl.

"I still can't believe you're dating him."mom smiled, increasing the smile creases on her cheeks.

I giggled.

"He's a nice guy." she added.

"I know he is."

"He's funny too."

"I know that, mom." I said.

"He's a great actor." she grinned.

"Mom, I think I'd know that by now. We watched Percy Jackson five times in the cinemas just to see him." I unwrapped the chocolate.

"So, you've found a new place?" her smile sort of melted away.

"Yeah, it's near Chad's and Tawni's." I ate another piece of that French chocolate. "But, don't worry, I'll visit you every weekend if possible."

"Alright. Just remember, I love you no matter what." she said.

"I love you too, mom."

"When will you be leaving?"

"This Saturday." I said hesitantly.

Still, there was no smile. She simply nodded gently.

"Well, what do you want for dinner? I was hoping we'd have some buffalo wings." she suddenly smiled.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey Guys! How was it?

I've been so busy again— with finals and everything.

I have to admit, I now have an addiction to the Percy Jackson Series. I convinced myself to read them all, and you know, I'm now working on another story line for my soon to be posted Percy Jackson Fan fiction.

But, anyway, back to Channy. Keep reading! If there are more reviews, there would be absolutely more Channy moments and I'm pretty sure they will be romantic. :"]

So, please review! and thanks for reading!

-Kim


	9. Moving On?

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 9: Moving On

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

So, here I am, packing the last box of my stuff into my car. Logan was carrying the rest of my stuff (how nice) and Tawni was going to help me unpack when we get there (she was sleeping when I asked if she could help). I took the packaging tape and taped down the last box. "Last box. I'm all set." I told Logan.

"The rest of your stuff is already in the car. Did you get new furniture already?" he asked, carrying the larger box, as I carried the last one.

"Yeah. I have." I replied and we went down to the parking lot. I unlocked the doors and Logan put the rest of my stuff in the trunk. Both our cars are now filled with my stuff. Then I called my mother, who was meeting her old college room mate in the airport. I told her that I was already going, and told her goodbye, for now at least.

We drove off for about fifteen minutes, the apartment wasn't that far from here. Tawni was already in the lobby, waiting. "Hi Sonny. Hey Logan!" She smiled. She never met Logan— directly, I mean. It had always been through email or Facebook.

"Hey Tawni." he trailed off, and hurried to the elevator with me, because these boxes are heavy, and we were sweating while at it.

There we stood, on the 16th floor of the building (three floors away to the penthouse), looking at my new apartment. Logan set down some of the boxes and opened the door to see that Tawni brought up a cargo trolley carrying the boxes that was in my car.

"Tawni, you could have said something about that sooner." Logan said.

"Sorry, my bad." she smiled. I wondered where she got that from. But then someone followed her. It was Chad, he knocked on the door holding something behind his back.

"Hi, Chad," I said, and Logan turned around. After all, he's a fan of both of our shows. "How'd you know that I'm moving here? I haven't even told you yet." I added.

"I saw you go in the lobby... and the director said something about you taking a half day off, to look around LA for something." he pointed out. Whatever. "Could we talk in the hall way for a sec?"

I looked around and saw Tawni and Logan already opening the boxes, so I came out with Chad. "Make it quick, Cooper. They'll wonder where I've gone." I closed the door behind me.

"I need to make this quick. I'm going to hang out with my two best guys." he paused. "I got you something for your new place." he showed me what was in his hand. It was something from the old prop house, it was one of the check-it-out girls hat. I took it with amazement and held it with my hands.

"Uh— thanks Chad. That's really nice of you." my voice faded for a second.

"It's not a problem." He smirked. I can't believe I'm falling for him all over again.

I stood there, looking uneasy, because I was at unease. He looked at me and laid his hand on my shoulder and said: "Are you okay?"

I didn't say anything, I thought if I stayed speechless, he'd just go away. But no. He tried to make me feel better, even though it is my fault that I am uneasy. I felt guilty that I gave up on him too fast. Chad whispered in my ear: "Shh. Whatever it is, it'll be okay." then he kissed me— on the cheek that is. Then he left.

Damn, he's too good of an actor. Well, I hope he was just acting.

__________o0o__________

I can't believe I just did that.

I couldn't believe I had the guts to kiss Sonny Munroe on the cheek, and this time, it wasn't a hallucination or a pigment of my imagination. Coward. I left her there speechless, I didn't even wait for the reply. She could have dumped Logan, or she could have slapped me in the face.

I decided to forget this for a moment and spend the day with my best buds: David Henrie and Ferguson Michaels.

We met up at the Private Bowling Alley just for the celebs to get away from the paparazzi. David didn't want to risk having questions thrown at him about him and Selena. They're not even official yet— but David plans to. So anyway, David was leading the board, it was Ferguson's turn to bowl.

"What's up with you and Sonny lately?" He lounged on his seat.

"Why? What have you heard?" I said briskly, practically mumbling the words already.

"Why do you always expect that someone spread something about you and Sonny?" He stroked his hair and looked away.

"Well, did you?" I panicked and panted heavily.

He hesitated a little then looked at me and said: "Yeah" then turned away again, avoiding eye contact.

It was my turn, so I told them: "What did you hear?" I bowled and hit a strike. Their jaws dropped because they've never seen me get a strike in bowling, but I've done that some time ago, when I bowled alone, angry.

"Young Hollywood Weekly online wrote that you have been torn apart by Sonny Munroe and you have been devastated that she rejected you for Logan Lerman." David read the article online on his phone.

"Crap, whoever wrote that is just like Sharona." I replied.

"That's because it was written _by Sharona_." Ferguson added.

"Ignore it. It's not true anyway." David said and picked up his bowling ball.

"But dude, everyone reads Young Hollywood Weekly. Both magazine and online!" I frustratedly said. "I can't believe Sharona transferred to Young Hollywood." I muttered.

We watched David hit another strike and the game ended with that.

Then we went to Starbucks and got some coffee to cool down my nerves. It did the trick, my hazelnut caffѐ mocha calmed me down.

"Seriously, I'm starting to think that you have to forget Sonny. It's true, what Sharona said. She's tearing you apart." Ferguson said politely.

"Forget _Sonny_? It's like telling me to hang myself using suspenders." I replied. "For Pete's sake, it's not tearing me apart. It pains me a little, but I never show it in public. So how can she dare to judge me that my life is falling apart because of _Sonny_?"

"Well, I'm just suggesting to move on." he paused. "Find someone new."

David laid his hand on my shoulder and didn't say much than this, wise words I may add, "Chad, do whatever your heart tells you to do, because I don't want you regretting something your whole life just because you didn't try. I am telling you now that the heart wants what the heart wants. It beats for a reason. If your heart wants Sonny, then go for it. Don't let anything restrain you from going for it. But I'm also warning you of the pain to overcome if Sonny doesn't feel the same way about you. Choose wisely."

Ferguson looked unhappy and a little embarrassed when David said those words, because he might have felt that he was the one that 'might restrain me' from going after Sonny's heart. I love her, and that's all that matters. But I don't know if I should move on, or find her heart.

* * *

**A/N**: And that concludes another [short] chapter of Chasing Sunrise.

I've been eager to update this, because I was finally making a concrete story line. More Channy to come, I promise you that.

To those who haven't seen it yet, my Poster and Banner for this Fiction link is on my profile.

The new season of Sonny with a Chance is out! Have you been watching? It's getting good.

Well anyway, I'd like to thank all those who have been reading and reviewing Chasing Sunrise. I will update soon!

Any comments or suggestions? Please give a review.

-Kim


	10. What Just Happened?

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 10: What Just Happened?

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

I woke up in the middle of the night, in my new apartment, mumbling to myself, "What just happened?"

I remembered that I froze in the hallway, watched Chad kiss me on the cheek and leave me on the spot. Oh, what a joy.

This isn't good for me, I'm falling for him again. But I seriously like Logan. He's sweet, cute, smart and amazing. Chad is arrogant, smug, proud, but he's nice, kind, handsome and full of surprises. And then we have history.

I took my cellphone and decided to call Logan for no reason really, I just wanted to talk.

But my phone rang. It was him. I answered it and said "Hey, Logan."

"_Hey, you couldn't sleep either_?_"_ he said.

"You could say that."

"_I really couldn't sleep. There's a lot of things going in mind lately."_

"Everyone got a lot of things in their mind, or else they'd just be an airhead."

He laughed. _"Okay, I'm serious. There's just this news that my agent told me and it's killing me."_

"What is it?" I lay back down.

"_I'll tell you in the morning."_ he told me.

"It is morning. It's 12:35 am." I replied.

He laughed again. _"Funny. I mean after dawn. I'll go to your place tomorrow— I mean, today— I mean, later, for breakfast. Just go back to sleep now."_ he broke off.

Okay. Now I just can't sleep. After that, it's got me thinking what is he going to tell me?

I turned on the TV and watched on my bed. It turned on to that movie channel and showed Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. I love this movie, but what he was going to tell me was eating me alive. I didn't bother changing the channel, like I said, I love this movie.

So now, two hours have passed. I changed the channel then Mackenzie Falls was on. It was the encore of the season finale where I had first starred in. Crud, Chad looked too damn good.

Now, I'm feeling guilty. I wished I had that story between Mackenzie and Erin. And where's mom when you need her? I miss her terribly. I remember those days when I knocked on her door and run to her when I couldn't sleep or when I have troubles on my mind. She'd always hug me and make me feel better by stroking my hair and letting me sleep on her bed with her.

I watched TV until around 5:30 am, and started making breakfast. Simple eggs and waffles would suffice wouldn't it? I made some for Logan too, he did say he was coming over for breakfast.

Just when I had finished setting the table, Logan already knocked on the door. "Come in!" I said.

"Hey." Logan smiled and I tried to kiss him on the cheek but he pulled away.

"I just got some news. I don't know if it's good or bad, you tell me." he sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well," he fitted his hands in his pockets. "I got the part in a new movie with Alexandra Daddario, my co-star." he tried to smile.

"That's great!" I smiled for him, wondering why he's not smiling.

"Here's the thing," he paused. "we're filming all around Europe, then Toronto." his voice trailed off.

"Oh." Now I realized that. "You should totally go." I told him.

"And, I don't think this is going to work out anymore. Long distance relationships are just so hard to maintain." he looked into my eyes and held me tight.

"I know." my voice faltered.

"Well, I hope you understand." he said.

"I _so_ understand." I replied. "Please, have some breakfast."

"I'd love to, but it would seem so hard to do so. I mean, you know..." he looked away. "I have to go. This week has been the best week of my life." he started to head out the door. "By the way, tell Zora thanks for inviting me to her party, without it, I would never have met you." he added.

I watched him head out and go away. That news has been eating us alive and yes, it's painful.

Now, I look at the waffles and say to myself, "What just happened?"

__________o0o__________

It was a beautiful morning. I've completely have gotten over that fit I had yesterday. I had some toast and orange juice, then took a bath, and met up with some of my cast mates down at Starbucks a block away. Amazingly, there's a lot of these branches now. I took my car to escape that paparazzi.

I arrived, only Chastity was there (the girl who plays Chloe), and she waved at me. "Hi Chad." she smirked.

So Chastity sipped her Caramel Frappuccino, and couldn't stop flickering her eyes at me. I was beginning to think she had an eye problem.

I took out my cell phone and texted Ferguson and Skyler. _Where are you guys? Chastity and I have been waiting at Starbucks._

Skyler texted back: _No one said anything about Starbucks_

and Ferguson replied: _What? Starbucks? Who said we were going to Starbucks today?_

Damn. What on Earth? Is this supposed to be a date with— oh no.

"Chastity—" I couldn't come up and say it, besides, she was busy re-applying her lip gloss.

I decided to stand up with my Cinnamon Dolce crème frap and tried to leave. I bumped into someone else— Emily Osment. "Hi—uh— Chad." she smiled

"Hi Emily." I replied.

"I want to get myself one of those. Long time since I had a Cinnamon Dolce." she headed toward the counter. I followed her, feeling confused for some reason.

I finished off mine, and so we sat down and talked like for an hour or so. Chastity didn't notice— well, I think she didn't though.

"So, yeah. We just finished filming. Now I'm back in beautiful LA." she added.

"Cool."

"So, what's happening in Mackenzie Falls lately? I haven't updated myself since I started filming with Anna Kendrick." she asked. I forgot, she was a huge fan.

"Oh, new love interest, more guest appearances, more trouble for Mackenzie." I said.

"Man, I have to catch up with the episodes." she giggled.

"Oh wow, it's been an hour and a half already." I said looking at my watch. I stood up but then—

"Hey," she paused. "You want to go out sometime."

I didn't pause to think. Let's give moving on a shot. "Yeah, tomorrow? At seven?"

She nodded and smiled, then waved goodbye. I couldn't believe Chastity was still sitting there and then gave me a cold look. That can't be good.

"I'll call you." I mouthed to Emily.

As soon as I was outside, I stopped for a while before getting into the car. I said to myself: "What just happened?"

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know if you could call this short, but I hope you like it!

I've been having good ideas lately, so now, I updated this immediately after putting up the ninth chapter.

How was it?

Well, I've been talking a lot about "Starbucks" lately... I haven't gone there for a while now. Then yeah. To those who have been waiting for the rewritten scene from the previous chapters, just wait, it'll come— soon.

So, yeah. Please Comment and Review!

-Kim


	11. The Rewritten Scene

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 11: The Rewritten Scene

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

Marshall came up to me and gave me the rewritten script. Then I asked, "What's this?"

"Oh, that's the new script. Didn't you hear? They changed Scene 6." he replied. He placed his arm around me— in a friendly way, and we walked.

"Of course I heard that." I said.

"Alright Chad, now, you try to memorize the script before the director feels like filming this shot. He can call it at any time. I heard he's having a bad mood." He removed his hand from my shoulder and looked me in the eye before leaving.

As soon as he left, I searched for Scene 6 without hesitation. And yes, it was entirely changed. The said that Sonny and I have to kiss, but now it says Sonny just whispers something in my ear and gives me something. Okay, who wrote this crap? I liked the first one a whole lot better.

I headed toward my dressing room and changed into the MackFalls uniform. Just when I was putting buttoning my white collared shirt, Sonny came knocking.

"Hey Cooper, need help?" she grinned. I can see she was happy to see me, and yeah, I was happy to see her. She started to button up my shirt for me.

"Not really, but thanks." I replied, getting my blazer.

She grabbed hold of my tie and hung it around my neck. She pulled me in closer and so I asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, nothing really. I'm just in a bad mood." she looked down and tied my tie.

"Everyone seems to be in a bad mood today. I was wondering if it was because it was Monday." I said plainly. She laughed, and I can't believe I made her laugh.

I put on my blazer and Sonny dusted the dust off my shoulders and she just started to hold me. I don't know what she was trying to do, but I sort of like it.

We sat down and talked, maybe this thing is eating her alive and all.

"So you guys... broke up?" I muttered.

"Yeah. Long distance never seems to work in favor of you."

"He's just trying to protect your relationship— at least as friends." I added.

"Yeah, I guess so." she looked down again.

"Well, you know what they say, there's a lot of fish in the sea." I stood up. I held her hand and helped her stand. "Let's get some froyo, maybe it'll help."

She smiled, it was a good sign.

We were walking to the Commissary with our hands intertwined, because neither of us just want to let go. I opened the door for her and she pulled me in, our hands still locked to each other. I don't really know what's happening but I sort of like it.

So we both got a simple strawberry frozen yogurt. I saw Sonny swirl hers perfectly, while I compared it to mine which was a complete utter mess.

Now we headed back. The breeze was blowing her closer next to me, which was nice. I gulped down some more froyo and I even finished it by the time we got to the studio. I threw the paper cup away and Sonny put down hers on the bench. "Wait, you got a little— " she pointed to her lips gesturing to me that I had froyo on the corners of my lips.

She took out her white silk hankerchief and said, "I got it." and she dabbed it on gently. It was very alluring actually.

She got her froyo and sat down on the bench. I sat down too and we started talking again.

"You know, it's so easy to talk to you, Chad." she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I try." I grinned. She put her hand on my lap— again, I wasn't sure what she was doing but I sort of like it.

"Thanks for paying for the froyo." she said.

"No, prob." I replied.

Then suddenly, an outburst of sound said "_Scene 6 shooting._"

Damn. It's time.

Sonny threw her empty paper froyo cup and we rushed to Set B. She held my hand again. Like I said, I sort of like it.

There was the dreaded set, and now, I have to be Mackenzie.

_________o0o__________

I've had the best morning with Chad, it made me feel a whole lot better.

So, now we have to do the script. Damn, I should never had asked for that re-write.

We sat on that marble bench again, under a fake willow tree, and a bright sunrise backdrop. Then the camera started rolling.

"Erin, I can still see you." he said.

"Hey, it was worth a shot." I smiled. "How's life around here when I was gone?"

"A lot gloomier. Penelope is planning to sabotage Chloe, Portlyn was trashed by some hobo, Devon's still mad at me and Trevor is still playing golf with a twist he says." Mackenzie said dreamily. I couldn't stop staring at his marvelous blue eyes that sparkled whenever he looked at me.

"Wow, seven years away and this place has changed." I looked down and smiled.

"Yeah. Actually, it's nine years." Chad— I mean Mackenzie said.

"You've been counting?" I stroked his hair.

"Well, yeah. I counted the days you're not here. You were my best friend, and before Trevor, it was you." he said. I leaned in for some reason but I remembered, I was supposed to whisper something in his ear.

I pretended doing so, and kissed him shyly on the cheek, I think no one noticed because no one yelled _cut_.

He widened his eyes. I was supposed to give him a dog tag that had Mackenzie and Erin written in Greek symbols, since Erin moved to Greece for a while. It sort of looked like this: Μαγκενζιε και Εριν

I helped him wear it. He smiled, then the director finally yelled _cut, that's a wrap_.

Good to have that over with.

But we were still sitting on that bench as the others moved and exited the set itself. "Why did you do that?" he smiled.

My smile partially melted. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. I mean the _kiss_." he emphasized the word _kiss_, which made me uncomfortable for some reason.

"Uh, well," I choked. "I don't know. I just thought it was— appropriate." I murmured the last word.

"Oh, okay." he seemed cool with it. You know— with the kiss thing.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" I suddenly burst out as he started to stand and walk away.

"_Tonight_?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was hoping— you know, if we could hang out at my place or somewhere tonight." I added.

__________o0o__________

I couldn't believe this was happening. She actually asked me if I could hang out with her. But then I remembered tonight with Emily.

"Sure." I said.

Damn. What did I just do?

I knew I had a date with Emily and yet I said yes? Crap. I'll make a big mess trying to survive this, for sure.

"Great. My place?" she smiled faintly.

"Awesome. I'll meet you there like seven-ish?" I said. Crap. I can't believe I kept doing this.

"See you then." she said. Oh my god. What did I just do?

* * *

**A/N**: Now how was it?

I had so many edits on this one, to be honest with you. More drama is about to happen. Yes! I'd like to have more drama.

Mmm. I've had a strawberry froyo craving when I was writing this. Haha. Strawberry Froyo.

I've been bored lately, because it's summer here and have nothing to do. So expect more fanfic chapters.

Comment and Review please!

-Kim


	12. Stuff I Wished Had Never Happened

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 12: Stuff I Wished Had Never Happened

C.D.C and S.M.

__________o0o__________

So here I was at the florist at the ground floor of my apartment. I came here to first pick up flowers to send to Emily, to soften the blow, but I ended up buying a bouquet of mixed flowers for Sonny instead. The question is: _"Why do I keep getting myself into harsh predicaments that are inescapable and often times ends in a mess?"_

Great. I've got two dates, that practically happen at the same time.

I crossed over to the other side of the road, to Sonny's building. There was no paparazzi in sight, which was a relief for me. I turned up on Sonny's doorstep and knocked on the door. Crap. What am I gonna say?

"Come in, the door is open!" she says. I opened the door to her clear glass apartment that looked into mine.

"Hey Sonny." I said, and looked around. She was setting the table and— crap. She looked too beautiful. Too magnificent to describe.

"Wow, Sonny— you look—" I stammered in surprise. I couldn't look at any other object in the room, I stared at her, wearing her hair pulled back, and a stunning Marie Claire bright red spring cocktail dress that cut off at her thighs and black open toe pumps to match it.

"Thanks." she smiled. "You look amazing yourself."

What can I say? I make a simple long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants look good.

"You cooked dinner?" I asked, avoiding the phrase: _I'm sorry I have to cancel, I had a date planned today._

"Yeah, I hope you like Mexican food." her eyes sparkled when she said that.

"Oh, it's not a problem." I replied then sat down across Sonny. Man, I can't keep my eyes off her. It's like she's just a dream.

"So, how's life?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess."

There was a _ding_ sound coming from the kitchen. "Fajitas." she said.

"Mmm. I love fajitas." I said. I didn't really know what fajitas were, I've never tasted or even seen one before, but I guess now is the time to try.

She came back with tortillas that had beef and cheese in it. So, I'm guessing it's sort of like a burrito.

"Dig in. I never really get to cook for anybody nowadays." she smirked.

I took one fajita and bit it. It's good. You should try it. It's a bit spicy though, but I can handle it.

"It's good." I gulped water.

"Is it too spicy?" she asked. Well, it was, sort of.

"Not really." I lied.

"I also rented us a movie." she said, taking another bite from the burrito— I mean fajita.

"Oh, cool. What movie did you rent?"

"The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It." she said. I can't believe I had forgotten about Emily already. Crap, I didn't even call...

When I was about to call Emily and cancel, Sonny started to tear up as she sat down.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I just realized that Logan and I used to do this. Well, at least once." she wiped the tears away with her handkerchief.

"It's not a problem. We could always make it _our_ thing." I replied with a smirk on my face. Then I sat down next to her.

"_Our thing_?" she said.

"Yeah. You know, as friends." I could have said as boyfriend-girlfriend, but I think that was inappropriate at this time. Some part of me, feels like we'll be more than just friends.

She put on a smile on her face. "Yeah." she replied.

So, the movie started to play. I still felt guilty, because, as you all know, I just stood up Emily Jordan Osment, and now I'm starting to think her older brother, Haley Joel, is going to beat me up to pulp.

I put my arm around Sonny, and she didn't seem to mind. I liked that. She didn't even pull away.

Now, I just had to tinkle. I drank too much iced coffee before coming here. I drink coffee when I'm nervous. And then I drank a lot of water, gulping every time I bite the super spicy fajita.

"Excuse me." I stood up and rushed to the bathroom.

__________o0o__________

Chad went to the bathroom. The story's getting good. Cody and Emily make a great couple in my opinion. But you won't see me get all obsessed.

So, Chad was still in the bathroom when his phone in his coat rang. It was a phone call from Emily Osment, and so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, is Chad there?"_ Emily asked.

"He's at the bathroom." I replied.

"_Oh, okay. Well tell him he's an hour and a half late."_ she said. I wondering what he was late for though.

"An hour and a half late? For what?" and so I asked.

"_An hour and a half late for our date tonight." _

"Sure, I'll tell him." I felt rage run through my veins. I can't believe he stood Emily up and yet not tell me that he had plans. I could have rescheduled.

And Chad finally came out of the bath room and I stood with my arms folded. I paused the movie.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I held up his cell phone and threw it to him. "I can't believe you." I muttered.

He checked his messages then the calls. "_Sonny,_" he pleaded.

"Emily called. She said you're an hour and a half late." I said with a rising tone. My nose flared as I said it.

"Sonny, you've got to listen to me—" he said.

"I don't want to hear it. I think you better leave." I sighed.

"If that's what you want." his eyes no longer had that sparkle as he looked at me. He grabbed his coat and left.

"Good riddance." I whispered to myself and sobbed again. Ugh. I wished that never happened...

___________o0o__________

So, yeah, now I'm all alone.

I decided to meet Emily at the restaurant. "Sorry I'm late." I apologized to Emily.

"It's no problem." we sat down together. "Were you busy?"

"My friend was trying to recover from a break-up and I felt like I needed to stay— then I lost track of time..." I said.

"Oh, that's alright, everyone goes through that phase. I would've done the same anyway." Emily smiled. At least she understands.

But then I wished that never happened. I wished she didn't call. I wish all this was a dream.

"So, what do you want to order? Dinner's on me." I said, trying to smile.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, I finally made it to 20 reviews! Keep it up! I love reading your reviews.

Just so you know, I based the dress from a real spring dress by Marie Claire. It was so perfect for sunny. I didn't remember what I typed in when I searched, I believe it was _Bright Red Cocktail dress_.

And also for a fact, I based some part of this chapter on a Friends episode.

So how was it? Please review!

and Happy Easter!

-Kim


	13. Back to Square One

__________o0o__________

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 13: Back to Square One

C.D.C. and S.M.

__________o0o__________

After all that happened? I now am back to hating Chad Dylan Cooper.

I can't bear to even say his name. I can't stand even thinking about it.

But how come I feel that I'm the one at fault here?

Ugh. I give up.

I came to Mackenzie Falls, looking like a wreck, with my hair messed up and I even forgot to change my teddy bear pajama bottoms. Wow, that's embarrassing. Lucky for me, no one cared to notice.

My dressing room felt empty and I felt alone. I changed into that Mack Falls uniform and had the hair-dressers fix my hair and people do my make-up. But then when I finished, I over-heard some unwanted gossip. It couldn't be helped; the hair dressers were just plain loud.

"Did you hear? Chad found a new girl friend." The first one said.

"Is it that Munroe girl that transferred?" the second one gossiped.

"I don't know, but I know they've been friends for a while now."

"Who would've thought that Munroe and him would hook up?" the second replied.

"Hmm. That is interesting."

I can't believe someone spread that rumor. Oh god. Looking for Chad at his dressing room, I bumped into Chastity. And, oh, we're at it again.

"Hey ,newbie. What are you doing here? In front of Chad's dressing room…" she slowly turned to me.

"None of your business." I retorted.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Chastity, please, I just need to find out about this rumor." I replied.

"Well, well. So you've heard about that girl friend thing." She grimaced evilly and came closer. "You know, that's why I'm here too."

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah. I actually thought it might be you. But since you're here to ask the same thing, I guess not." She sat on the floor waiting, I joined her too.

Huh. She thought it was me too? Ugh. What is up with this world?

Chad didn't turn up at all. So me and Chastity ended up sitting by the door of his dressing room 'til noon. Chastity went on to lunch. I sat depressingly by his door. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number. At first there was no answer. The second time I tried, he picked up.

"Chad? Where are you?" I said.

"_Oh, hey Sonny. I took a day off. And I'm in Pasadena right now, just so you know."_

"We have to talk. Have you been telling that we're hooked u—" I told him.

"_I'm sorry, what? Emily was trying to tell me something just now."_

"Wait—hold on—Emily —you mean Emily Osment?"

"_Yeah. We're on our way back to Hollywood. By the way, I'm sorry about last night."_ The connection was getting worse, it started to sound fuzzy.

"I-it's o-okay." I lied. "At least you're over it." I tried to smile, but I remembered that Chad couldn't see me try to smile anyway.

"We're gonna drop by your place later. I got you something from Pasadena." Was what I can make up from the fuzzy sound.

"Alright. I'll be home by four, I guess." I told him.

---o0o---

I came home, took off my coat and sat down facing outside, with a view of Chad's apartment. I can't believe he's going serious after their first date. But anyway, what's done is done.

Emily knocked on my door. "Hey Sonny, long time no see." She smiled.

"Yeah, well…" speechless.

"Chad would've come up with me, but you know, about last night." She held something behind her back and smiled back at me.

"What was that thing he was saying on the phone?" I asked. "The surprise he was telling me about."

"Oh that. You find out." Emily came closer and gave me a box with petals in it. Huh. What a weird present. But I sighed, that's sort of the typical-Chad that I grew to know.

"So what is it?" she asked me.

I put down the box. "I don't know exactly. Wait. You have no idea what this was?"

She shook her head. I was shocked, and sighed once more. "Tell him I said thanks." I feigned my smile, and she waved goodbye.

Once she closed the door, I pondered over the box of petals, all of them different, some came from tulips, some from roses, some from poppies. They came in different colors too… Oh right. They went to Pasadena. No wonder.

Digging, in hopes of finding something else, there was a piece of paper that said:

_Sonny,_

_Sorry for bringing you into this mess. If you're wondering what the petals are for,_

_They're all the times we had a spat, all the times I hurt you, and all the times that should have been spent in happy times._

_By the way ---_

The paper was torn, which came by as a surprise. Damn, what did he want to tell me?

Though, with that thought in my head, I was touched. I poured out into a dish the petals in the box, like Chad, I ripped a piece of paper and wrote on it, then hid it in the petals.

It said:

The amount of times I have to make up with smiles instead of frowns.

---o0o---

**Sonny and her dog**

I went to the nearest pound, and got a tiny Dalmatian puppy named Onyx. She was so adorable, I had to have her.

If I was to be stuck at square one, might as well be with a dog.

We even went to the park today. I taught Onyx some tricks and played fetch. I haven't had this much fun with a dog since Gassie. Oh, how I miss Gassie.

After so, we went to the pet store to get food and supplies.

But when I came home, with Onyx hiding in my bag, I found out that my place does not allow dogs. Oh crap. This is not good.

I rushed to the elevator but someone already came in with me.

Somewhere half-way up, Onyx barked and the woman looked at me. I pretended to have the hiccups—but I wasn't sure she was gonna buy it. "Sorry. Hiccups." I lied.

That went on until I got to my floor. Oh man, that was close. So, now I have to keep Onyx from doing harm, by that, I mean by getting herself noticed/seen and get thrown out.

--End.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh man. I've seriously hit writer's blockage. I haven't updated this for over a month!

This is a little crappy for me because it was the best I could do with writer's block. Then if you notice, only Sonny gets to talk. All Sonny. I just felt lazy to put in Chad's side, plus I didn't really feel like it and I have no idea how to write it.

Sonny and her dog is just an add in, just like a short story. But yes, she now has a dog. Onyx will probably be important in the next few chapters.

Argghh. I need ideas!

_Moreover_, I need motivation! Comment/Review please! I need your motivation :)

Well, that's all for now, let's just hope we won't be having that writer's block any time soon.

-Kim


	14. Onyx the Troublemaker

_o0o_

Chasing Sunrise

Chapter 14: Onyx the Trouble-Maker

C.D.C. and S.M.

_o0o_

I have a question? Am I romantic?

Am I, Chad Dylan Cooper, romantic?

The thing is, for all I know; I'm confused, not romantic.

I got up from bed and went to work. I wasn't hungry, nor was I thirsty.

I drove my BMW to work today. Yay. Hmph.

They say I should be happy I found someone who understands me a lot, but no. I'm not happy. I want someone who _doesn't_ exactly understand me. That's what makes romance fun.

I want someone who knows how to keep me grounded, sees through me, and makes me work for that love. It's weird, but this is what I see in a woman.

I want someone fun, smart, beautiful inside and out. I want someone who's honest to herself especially.

I look back at what I just said, did I just describe Sonny?

But, yes, I did want Sonny. And I still do.

Emily's nice, but Sonny's all I want. My misguided projects to be close to her, my mess-ups, they're all just a plot to get to the girl I want. I don't see a future with me and Emily. I see it in Sonny.

-o0o-

"Trevor!" I screamed.

"Mackenzie! Your lance!" he threw me my lance. I fought away Devon's "hired help" who suddenly started to attack me.

"How inconvenient. They're ninjas!" I told him as he fought them off with me. I flung some others and slammed the rest. But unfortunately, the last ninja, that I flung threw ninja stars (shurikens) at me and pinned me to the floor. Then that ninja dragged Trevor with him down the falls. "TREVOR!" I screamed, ripping the seams of my pants.

"Mackenzie! I'll be fine! Save the company!" he tried to hold on.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" the director said.

"Ferguson? Need a hand?" I held out my hand and saved Ferguson from a fall, where he's only a foot off the ground.

"Thanks man." He patted me on the back. "How was your trip to Pasadena with Emily?" he asked and wiped off the sweat with a towel imported from Turkey.

"Not bad." I replied, gulping water.

"You've been thinking about Munroe, haven't you?" he told me.

I sighed. "So what?"

"Ugh. 'So what?' Not again. You've got to get over this girl; you're with someone else now." We headed towards the dressing rooms.

"I just can't. I'm sorry." I opened the door. Oh damn. What happened in hear? My couch was scratched up, my fuzzy slippers were chewed on, the carpet on the left corner near the fire hydrant was wet, and I could have sworn that that was poop on the rug.

"Crap. Literally." Ferguson said in shock.

"What on earth?" I mumbled to myself. Then Sonny rushed inside. "Have any of you seen my puppy?" she panted. _Puppy?_ I thought.

"You mean this puppy?" Ferguson picked him up from behind the magazine rack. "Onyx!" Sonny exclaimed.

"What was your _puppy_ doing in here?" I said.

"Oh god," she studied the room. "Did you do all this?" she said to the puppy in a babyish voice.

"Sonny, seriously," Ferguson said. "why the hell did you bring your dog here?"

Sonny tried to smile it out. "W-well, t-there's a rule in our apartment." She stammered.

"And?" I said.

"I'm not supposed to have a pet okay!" she confessed. "I didn't know that until I got back from the pound! So, since she's still a puppy, might as well bring her to work so she can hide here for a while. I'm so sorry for wrecking your stuff."

"It's okay." I stopped Ferguson from speaking. "I guess we're even."

"You're even?" Ferguson wondered.

"It's a long story." I told him.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." She told me, she was already reaching for her wallet.

"Don't. It's okay. Like I said, we're even… even though I did much worse." I replied.

Sonny started to look away. "Sorry again about the stuff."

"It's okay." I mouthed.

_o0o_

I closed the door behind us. "You have been very bad." I told Onyx.

I still have much to teach Onyx. Maybe we should enroll in a training school. That would be good.

Hmm. I never intended for it to be revenge, just so you know. I seriously didn't.

I've been thinking a lot lately. I didn't even bother to think we're filming the final season of Mackenzie Falls. Another "family" break-up for me. Then my love life is at a standstill. My long-time frenemy might have found the love of his life. Oh, yeah… and I forgot to drop a line with mom.

Even? We're even? I don't get it at all.

The thing is, I haven't really reconciled our friendship and I haven't even forgiven him yet. But yeah, I guess we're even. I want to apologize, I really do (even though it's _still_ not my fault). Ugh. I'm confused.

Chastity became all nice for a sudden. She didn't scowl at me for the past few days. She hasn't given me a devilish grin or a "I'm gonna kill you" look. I'm a little relieved. I guess she now has a new enemy, who's name starts with an E, and ends with an mily Osment.

I taught Onyx how to sit, stand, and hide during my break. So, when the land lord ever comes, she'll hide somewhere.

"Onyx, stay. Stay… Stay." I walked slowly away from Onyx, seeing if she could obey my command. I walked to about a good three feet until she followed me.

"Onyx! You're supposed to stay!" I knelt down and petted her. Then when I was scratching the back of her ear, I noticed her collar was missing. She might have taken it off when she was in Chad's dressing room. Damn, I have to go back there?

I guess I didn't have to, because Chad knocked on the door and was holding a pink collar that had Onyx's name on it. "I think you're dog left this in my room." He said.

"Sorry about that." I told him.

"Stop saying sorry, it's no big deal." He replied gently.

"You're awfully calm. That's unusual for you; you usually would get all mad until your face turned red and squeal whenever Onyx would come near. Then you're gonna ban dogs from ever entering the set, or something like that." I said.

"Haha. True, normally, that might happen. But you know. I'm still kinda down, and it's way too much overwhelming. So, I guess, I cooled off."

"I forgive you." I suddenly blurted out.

"What?" he replied.

"I'm letting that moment go. Forgetting it never happened. But don't do that again, or I'll kill you." I smiled.

"Alright. Deal." He smiled.

So, I got to do it after all.

-o0o-

Like I said before, I forgot to drop a line.

I called up mom and see how she's doing.

Mom sounded awfully somber.

"Mom, is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"_It's your father. His plane crashed in Zurich this morning."_ She cried.

"Oh god." I dropped my jaw.

"_Sonny, what are we gonna do?"_ she cried some more.

"I have enough money to get us to Zurich and back, but we still are a bit lost if dad needs to get to the hospital. I need to save for my monthly rent and that's expensive, considering what I earned from So Random." I told her.

"_Alright. I'll check our insurance. When will we be leaving?"_

"Tonight. Don't forget to pack light and bring your passport. I'll pick you up at 6. I'll have someone drive us there."

"_Okay. 6 pm. Got it."_ Mom said.

We both hung up and I booked our tickets online. We'll be flying first class, in Lufthansa. It's too late for an Economy class seat, it's full already.

-o0o-

I shut the door to his car and put on my seatbelt. Then Chad started to speak as he started driving.

"So—" I cut him off.

"Everyone was busy, okay?" I told him franticly. He turned to watch the road and smiled a bit.

"Actually, that's not what I was going to say." He faintly smiled.

"Okay. So what were you going to say?" I asked him and sunk into my chair, grasping the ends of my sweater.

"Well, I was going to say that if you need help, I'm always open."

"What do you mean?" I turned to look at him.

"If you need a lift to the airport, I'm there. If you need financial assistance, sure, I'll help ya out. If you need someone to talk to, I'll do a rain check." He said sweetly.

I chuckled a bit, even though it was awfully corny, coming from a guy who should know how dramas work. "_Financial Assistance_? I feel like you're going to impose interest on me though." We turned at the green light, approaching my mom's place. Then it started raining hard.

"No interest. Promise." He told me and drove up to the car park, where mom was waiting. She opened the umbrella and rushed to the car.

"Oh, hi Chad. Thanks for driving us to the airport." Mom closed the umbrella, then the door and smiled some more. It's like as if nothing happened.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Munroe." He said, that schmoozer.

It continued raining hard and I couldn't help but stare at the rain. I glanced at Chad occasionally all the way there. I never really noticed how nice he can be underneath that cocky exterior. But then, as we neared LAX, I stared at his deep blue eyes, and wanted to brush my fingers in his blonde hair.

I'm not exactly sure if mom noticed it all, I was falling in love all over again, after I vowed, never to fall in love with this specific guy.

We got out and Chad waved goodbye. I couldn't help but wave too, and grin as he drove away. All we needed was time. I'd completely gotten over that fight.

* * *

**A/N**: I do not own Lufthansa or BMW... nor do I own one, but I'd like to own one :)

I've been trying to get over my writer's slump. I've been racking my brain just to get this done. I noticed when the US starts summer, we (in the Philippines) end summer. School starts next week. Maybe I'll get some inspiration from my classmates.

By the way, I've been taking a break from Emily Osment in this story. It's a little tiring trying to think of non-corny stuff for her to say and do. Ugh.

This might probably my longest chapter. What an achievement!

There are some new subscribers, I thank you for that!

Thank you for reading and following this story until this far. I'm so glad people actually read this. Please do comment, rate, subscribe and alert. I'd appreciate that.

To all those who kept reading, I love you all :)

Oh yeah, happy belated Memorial day :D

And Happy Summer to all you who are just starting summer, to my fellow Filipinos, Happy Schooling.

-Kim 3


End file.
